lorerunnerimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ondurian Border Wars
The name given to a series of conflicts that stretched across 130 to 144. The Concordat came into contact with the Ondurians and within a very short period of time the Ondurians attempted their particular form of conquest on the Concordians, which given the superior size and firepower of the Concordat failed. Faced for the first time with another intergalactic power, the Ondurians decided on a strict military response, and began patrolling their borders zealously. Peace might have been had between the two powers, had not several of the member states of the Ondurian Empire reached out to the Concordat individually and requested aid in liberation. The Concordat had spent the last century or so completely regearing towards militarism, but their rate of expansion still outpaced their ability to fully defend every system simultaneously. Between this, their fear of becoming a conquering power, and the slowly increasing problems of the Vorsaat, only a few lines were assigned to the Ondurian borders. Most of these involved open conflict right on the borders, and the Ondurians' superior numbers proved advantageous against the significantly more hesitant Concordian Navy. Deadlock of opinion within the Legislacore and the Bureau meant that for years the Concordat held back the full might of their forces. Within only a few months, Concordian ships were shifted from military assaults to special operations. Funneling forces, specialists, food, and supplies to growing rebellion groups within the member states. Even some Ondurians were a part of these rebel groups, for a variety of reasons ranging from belief in the stagnation of the empire, to a desire for something new, to believing in the Concordian cause, to furthering political power. The paralysis of the Bureau was not helping. The somewhat recently adopted Writ of Aid meant that the Concordat couldn't afford to reject the request for help, but were extremely leery of outright conquering another intergalactic power for, ultimately, no reason. The Bureau was slowly leaning more and more in favor of the idea of simply moving in for a military solution in order to force settlement when the Vorsaat made their first major push in years against the distended Concordian lines. To this day there are people who believe the Border Wars were engineered by the Vorsaat to give them a critical edge and allow them to better push their agendas. Ultimately it was the Ondurians who ended the war. Their policy of overwhelming Concordian fleets with overwhelming numbers proved costly in a protracted struggle. Ondurian wealthy elite started pushing for peace for their own purposes, affecting public opinion drastically with the influence they wielded. Rebel raids had reduced intended military supplies considerably. And a hasty order by then-Emperor Olkis'rikhan led to disaster at one of the shipyards, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of workers, and the total loss of the shipyard itself. There was a brief effort to rejoinder by claiming the accident was the result of sabotage, but this fell flat in the face of reality. The Emperor was dethroned, and the society of the Ondurian Empire effectively collapsed on February 3rd, 144, ending the conflict both on paper and in reality.